Polycarbonate resin is excellent in mechanical properties, thermal properties and electric properties. Therefore, the polycarbonate resin is used as a raw material of a molding in various industrial fields. In recent years, the polycarbonate resin is widely used in a field of functional products that utilize optical properties of the polycarbonate resin in combination with the above-described properties of the polycarbonate resin. In accordance with such an expansion in application and field, the polycarbonate resin has been demanded to have a variety of performances.
In order to meet such a demand for the polycarbonate resin, polycarbonate copolymers having various chemical structures have been proposed in accordance with intended purposes and required characteristics.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a polycarbonate copolymer obtained through polycondensation of a divalent phenol compound and a bischloroformate oligomer derived from a divalent phenol compound such as a biphenol compound and a bisphenol compound. Patent Literature 2 discloses a polycarbonate copolymer including 4,4′-dihydroxy-3,3′-dimethylphenyl and 1,1-bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane or 2,2-bis(3-methyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane(bisphenol C). Patent Literature 3 discloses polyarylate resin including a divalent phenol component and an aromatic dicarboxylic acid component containing 3-tert-butyl-isophthalic acid.